


Young Wild & Free

by perfectlygenericobject



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, tags will be updated a looooot as the story progresses, terezi so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlygenericobject/pseuds/perfectlygenericobject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Terezi.<br/><em> Your name is Teresa. </em><br/>I am a troll.<br/><em> You are a human. </em><br/>I have candy-corn horns.<br/><em> You have no horns. Stop scratching at your head. </em><br/>My blood is teal.<br/><em> Your blood is red. Stop biting yourself.</em><br/>My skin is grey.<br/><em> Your skin is not grey. Stop scratching yourself. </em></p><p> </p><p>(( Asylumstuck AU full of yolo swag. based off a post on the tumble dot com))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Wild & Free


     My name is Terezi.
    _Your name is Teresa._
    I am a troll.
    _You are a human._
    I have candy-corn horns.
    _You have no horns. Stop scratching at your head._
    My blood is teal.
    _Your blood is red. Stop biting yourself._
    My skin is grey. 
    _Your skin is not grey. Stop scratching yourself._
    

❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌  
An ~~abandoned insane asylum~~  
A ~~white asylum~~  
A ~~white mental hospital for freaks and~~  
A ~~white mental~~  
An all white psychiatrics hospital.  
There we go.  
The setting takes place at a psychiatrics hospital, the _Alternian Psychistric's Ward_ to be exact. It is a hot summer day outside. However, that didn't matter, according to the interior of the hospital. It was always air conditioned. Not heavily air conditioned, but cold enough where the patients always wear sweatshirts- even though technically wearing sweatshirts or any other article of clothing that you could hide things in is forbidden in this ward.  
There was always a dark, gloomy type of feeling around the hospital, despite being a bright sunny day. A happy person could grow solemn nearing the hospital. It just happens. Inside this very hospital holds a deep, dark, menacing secret, deep inside the core of this building. A secret that has never fully escaped someone's lips without the risk of tragedy. A secret that is forbidden. The secret is...

It is a psychistric's hospital. Seriously, what were you expecting?  
"Teresa," Someone said, snapping you out of your...daydream. "Stop that." You look down at yourself. There are scratches and bite mark everywhere. Some were caked with dried blood, and your skin was red. Why are they on your grey skin? You start scratching at the marks, but someone catches your hand. You look up. It's one of the counselours. "Teresa, no scratching. No." You're starting to get pissed off as to why all counselours treat you like a baby. Literally. Does she even hear herself? "Fuck off!" You yell, and scratch at your candy horns. "I'm Terezi! My ancestor is Latula!" You say, frusterated. "So stop calling me Teresa! It's not my fucking name!" You're crying now. Only you know, only you have met the trolls and beat the game. It's all in your head. You'll never fight justice, stop crimes, see Karkat. Fight. See. But you're seeing. You were blind- you knew it, even though you saw everything. And when you try to tell someone, try to tell them about how everyone's blood smelled when they died, or how everyone sacrificed themselves to defeat Lord English, they'd never believe you.  
They'd dismiss you as crazy. They'd think it's all in your head. You literally lived through the game! How do you only know? Then the habits came- you scratched at your skin, trying to peel off the tan and find grey under it. Sometimes you bled when you scratched too hard, and you knew it would be blue- and that when you actually started seeing things. You're skin was grey. You bit at your skin to constantly remind yourself that you're a troll- hurting yourself keeps you refreshed and aware, and reassures you that you're Terezi. Not Teresa. You start to bite at your nails grossly, but then the counselour takes both of your hands. You struggle to get them out of her grip. Then the nurses all burst in through the door. Someone slams a needle into your arm and everything goes black, the sound of a desperate girl's cries left u n h e a r d.


End file.
